


Шахматная партия. Уровень сложности: Валар

by nealex93_17



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chess, Crack, Games, Gen, Humor, Parody, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealex93_17/pseuds/nealex93_17
Summary: Валар разыгрывают партию в шахматы, которая имеет последствия для народов Арды.





	1. Раунд I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chess game, difficulty - Valar level](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376768) by [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Валар разыгрывают партию в шахматы, которая имеет последствия для народов Арды.

\- Полагаю, Мелько скучно там за Гранью, нам стоит развеселить его как-нибудь, - объявляет однажды Манвэ.

  
Его решение почти становится причиной ссоры среди Стихий Арды.

  
\- Партия в шахматы?

  
\- Но как мы разделимся?

  
\- Я не могу быть в его команде, он – зло!

  
\- Все хорошо, - машет им всем Мелькор, - разве я не сильнейший среди вас? Я буду играть один и все равно выиграю. Следите за мастером, смотрите, как это делается, детки.

  
Прежде чем игра начинается Варда уводит Аулэ в строну, и они о чем-то тихо шепчутся. После Королева Звезд ставит на доску пять дополнительных фигур. В это время пять истари прибывают в Средиземье.

  
\- Варда, что ты… - начинает Мелькор, тупо глядя на ее манипуляции.

  
\- Ты получил Саурона, - невозмутимо поясняет Варда.

  
\- Но пятеро?! – протестует Мелькор. – Саурон только один. Это нечестно!

  
\- Ладно! Мы уменьшим их силы.

  
\- Договорились.

  
Игра начинается довольно мирно после этого. Манвэ передвигает Олорина к Ширу, что смещает нескольких рандомных пешек, случайно попавших под этот ход.

  
***

  
\- Кто этот парень? – спрашивает Мелькор, пока они все наблюдают, как Том Бомбадил надевает Кольцо и ничего не происходит. – Портит все веселье. Манвэ, это не ты, случайно, переодетый? – он с подозрением оглядывает присутствующих, чтобы удостовериться, что все на месте.

  
\- Я здесь, - отвечает Манвэ, - и тоже не имею ни малейшего понятия, что происходит.

  
***

  
\- Хахаха, смотрите, как надо! – злобно смеется Мелькор, стратегически передвигая девять конных фигур по доске. Ваш маленький полурослик умрет прежде, чем доберется до любого из ваших надежных мест. Хаха, ваши жалкие три Кольца, украденные вами у Саурона, без шанса оказаться полезными, все впустую, хаха. Гляди, Ауле.

  
Ауле выглядит довольно разбитым, последний лучик надежды сникает с лица, и он прячет его в ладонях и рвет волосы, ибо становится понятно, что Кольценосцы настигнут Фродо прежде, чем он окажется в Ривенделле.

  
Но затем Мандос делает свой первый ход, и золотоволосая фигура появляется среди назгул. Глофиндел сражается с ними, кружится вокруг и наносит смертельны раны.

  
\- Эй, разве этот блондинчик не пал в Гондолине? – хмурится Мелькор. – Помню, Готмог говорил…

  
\- Он воскрес, - отвечает Владыка Мертвых могильным голосом.

  
Мелькор бросает на него подлый взгляд.

  
\- А вот это уже мухлеж, ты не можешь так сыграть! – указывает он. – Кроме того, есть еще пророчество. И, похоже, ты от него увиливаешь, да, Повелитель Судеб? Ни один муж не может убить предводителя Назгул!

  
Пока Мелькор критикует Мандоса, Ульмо наклоняется к плечу Ауле и двигает одну из фигур. Всего одну.

  
\- Стой… Что ты… - Мелькор замечает его ход слишком поздно, - нееет! – вопит он в то время, как воды Бруинен сметают и смывают всех Кольценосцев.

  
Намо убирает их с доски. Он прилежно собирает все павшие фигуры и пешки с обеих сторон и откладывает. У него уже приличная кучка собралась, что все еще растет с ходом игры.

  
\- Эй, нет, вы не можете вырубить их так быстро, - воет Мелькор, оценивая свои стремительно тающие шансы. – Они – не просто пешки!

  
Ниенна сжаливается над Темным Вала.

  
\- Позволим ему сохранить их, брат.

  
\- Ни за что.

  
\- Намо.

  
\- Агрх, ладно. Но им придется пропустит несколько раундов прежде, чем вернуться.

  
***

  
Братство пытается пересечь Карадрас, но снег слишком глубок и не собирается прекращать падать с небес.

  
\- Ах, Манвэ, разве ты не можешь растопить его? Или унести его ветром или что-то в этом духе? Или просто послать своих Орлов, чтобы они двигались чуть быстрее? – произносит Несса, которой всегда становится скучно, когда события не слишком торопятся.

  
\- Не могу. И, кроме того, если бы я позвал Орлов, игра закончилась бы раньше. А я не хочу портить все веселье, - отвечает Манвэ, все еще глубоко задетый предыдущим комментарием старшего брата.

  
\- Пустяки! Мы пойдем через Морию! – Ауле так и светится.

  
***

  
Огромный осьминог всплывает на поверхность из темных вод близ ворот Мории и атакует Фродо и его спутников.

 

\- Кракен?! – вскрикивает Ульмо. – Что он делает в моем озере?!

  
\- Думал, ты единственный, кто может использовать воду с выгодой для себя, не так ли? – ухмыляется Мелькор. – Знаешь что? Ты был неправ!

  
\- Кракен вообще не должен обитать в пресной воде, - раздраженно замечает Йаванна. – Ничего вы не знаете о животных, грубияны.

  
***

  
\- Балрог? – кричит Аулэ. – Но они все вымерли еще в Первой Эпохе!

  
\- Упс, - роняет Мелькор, ему ничуть не жаль. – Похоже, этот выжил. Отчего это у вас всех такой мрачный вид? Это не такая уж грязная уловка вроде той с блондинчиком. Мой балрог вовсе не умирал прежде.

  
Балрог перевешивает чашу весов в пользу Мелько, преследуя Братство по залам Мории. Но затем Гэндальф оборачивается к нему, принимает бой и побеждает.

  
\- Бля, нет! – ревет Мелькор, ударяя кулаками по столу. – Нет! Мандос, даже не смей. Держи свои руки подальше от моего балрога. Если собираешься забрать его, то бери и Олорина тоже. Это единственно честный ход. Балрога нельзя одолеть так легко.

  
Мандос не рад, но исполняет его желание. Глубоко, в подземельях Казад-дума, балрог взмахивает своим кнутом в последний раз, веревка обвивается вокруг лодыжки мага, и чудовище утаскивает Гэндальфа с собой в бездну.

  
***

  
\- Давай, Варда, иди сюда! – подзывает ее Манвэ. – Поиграй с нами.

  
И затем несколько голосов присоединяются к его просьбе.

  
Варда не намерена потакать другим Валар, считая их малозначительные игры не достойными ее внимания, но в конце концов уступает их мольбам. (В Благославенном Краю больше нечего делать, ибо все нарушители спокойствия заперты во Дворце Мандоса, и каждая другая душа вовлечена в шахматную партию.)

  
Она делает свой ход.

  
А в Средиземьи Галадриэль наклоняется к хоббиту.

  
\- А теперь тебе, Фродо Бэггинс, я дарю Фиал Эарендиля, нашей любимой звезды. Пусть он станет лучом для тебя в тех темных землях, где гаснет весь остальной свет…

  
Но прежде чем она успевает закончить свои слова, с уст Аулэ срывается стон.

  
\- Серьезно, Варда? – начинает он. – Ты когда-нибудь забудешь о Сильмариллах Феанора?

  
\- А тебе-то что? Это в конце концов звезда, и я, будучи их Зажигательницей, могу делать со звездами, что захочу.

  
\- Ага, но тебе непременно надо выбрать именно эту. Ту единственную из Сильмариллов, что уцелела.

  
Их спор разгорается еще сильнее, и Ауле, страстно защищая своего любимого ученика, не замечает, как Мелькор совершает некие сомнительные манипуляции с одним из его майар.

  
\- Какого хрена?! – бросает Манвэ, когда Темный Вала тянется к Куруниру, чтобы передвинуть его на поля Рохана. – Это не твоя фигура, руки прочь, Мелько!

  
\- Ой, он не был моей фигурой. Но поменял сторону.

  
\- Что? Ты не можешь заставлять фигуры менять сторону!

  
Ауле, отвлеченный от спора о Феаноре усилившимися криками, только сейчас замечает, что потерял еще одного майа.

  
\- Опять, Мелькор! Ты не можешь красть всех моих майар.

  
\- Может, тебе просто надо лучше за ними следить, - резко возражает тот.

  
\- Нет, прекратите это! Все неправильно! – прерывает их Манвэ. – Курунир на нашей стороне.

  
\- Больше нет.

  
\- Это мошенничество! И против правил!

  
\- Ох, ну давай, поплачься об этом папочке. Но как бы тебе это ни нравилось, не ты устанавливаешь здесь правила. Но Эру. Даже в этой игре. И это не мошенничество, а свободная воля, сученьки! Саруман теперь со мной и Майроном. Посмотрите, он даже одевается как следует, - с этими словами Мелькор срывает белое облачение волшебника, заменяя его на радужное. – Фак еее, Ангбанд тим!

  
\- Это так по-гейски, - бурчит Ульмо.


	2. Раунд II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мелькор ведет игру с двумя башнями, но Йаванна все равно выигрывает раунд с помощью своих деревьев.

\- Я все еще за Орлов, - говорит Несса. – Этот путь займет у них вечность!

  
\- Нет, я же тебе говорил, - поясняет Манвэ. – Веселье окончится слишком быстро. Ульмо может их перевезти.

  
И так Великая Река Андуин переносит три лодки из Лотлориэна в Гондор.

  
***

  
\- Могу я наконец использовать назгул? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Мелькор.

  
\- Пока нет, - отвечает Мандос.

  
\- Ладно, - скрипит зубами Темный Вала, совершенно очевидно недовольный этим и принимается играть со своими двумя башнями.

  
***

  
\- Бежим! – кричит Арагорн, преследуя вместе с Леголасом и Гимли орков. – Они ускорили шаг. Может быть, учуяли нас.

  
\- Хей, ваш бомж нечасто принимает душ, да? – глумится Мелькор, передвигая свои войска на два хода за раз.

  
\- Орки не должны перемещаться так быстро, - замечает Ульмо.

  
\- А это не просто орки, - поясняет Враг. – Это урук-хай. Усовершенствованная модель. Могут идти при дневном свете и все такое.

  
***

  
\- Что ты делаешь? Ты впустую потратила наш ход, - жалуется Ауле, пока жена двигает одну фигуру, чтобы защитить две пешки.

  
В это время в Средиземьи, у степей Рохана, Фангорн спасает Мерри и Пиппина от преследования орков.

  
\- Поверь мне, супруг. Я знаю, что делаю. Это просто разминка.

  
\- Кстати, а кто контролирует хоббитов? – роняет Мелькор.

  
\- Разве это так важно? – отвечает Ауле. – Они просто пешки.

  
Йаванна шепчет что-то Мандосу, и тот снова ставит фигуру Гэндальфа, на этот раз в белом, на игральную доску. От чужих пристальных глаз волшебника скрывают деревья Йаванны.

  
***

  
\- Ах, это что, мертвые тела в воде? – спрашивает Вана, изучая пустынную часть доски, на которой Сэм и Фродо вместе с Голлумом пробираются по Мертвым Болотам.

  
\- Ага, и что? – Темный покровительственно хмурится. – Думаю, это крутой дизайн для экстерьера!

  
\- Фу! Только Майрон может выдумать что-то отвратительное и счесть это няшным.

  
***

  
\- Бля! Это что, волки? – интересуется Манвэ, глядя, как звери атакуют рохиррим.

  
\- Варги, - одновременно поправляют Йаванна и Мелькор, и затем обмениваются убийственными взглядами.

  
Сбитый с толку Манвэ прерывает их зрительное состязание.

  
\- Но… это мухлеж. Этого не было в каноне.

  
\- Насрать на канон! - огрызается Мелько. – В нем слишком мало животинок на выбор Майрона.

  
***

  
Деревья Йаванны разрушают Ортханк, когда Мелькор высылает оттуда свои войска, чтобы атаковать рохиррим в Хельмовой Пади.

  
\- Бля, деревья разрушают камень, это было низко, Йаванна, - комментирует Темный. – Эй, это что, Олорин там? – обращается он к вспышке белого меж падающих скал. – Я его уже взял; да ладно, народ, играйте честно! Сначала Глорфиндел, теперь этот…

  
\- Заткнись, Мелькор! Ты украл Курунира. Нам нужен наш наиболее ценный майа. Вот это честно – месть за Сарумана. Если б ты выбрал любого другого истари, мы бы этого не сделали.

  
***

  
Темный Вала создает новую армию орков и двигает их на север. Одинокая Гора и другие северные территории теперь в опасности тени войны.

  
\- Что за нах, Ммелькор? – восклицает Манвэ. – Откуда ты их взял? У тебя что, налажено массовое производство орков?

  
\- Это называется демографический рост, - отвечает брат, снова задетый отсутствием высокой оценки его расы. Почему-то никто не зовет гномов Ауле, хотя они и уродливы, и все равно оскорбляют _его_ народ. – Кроме того, не вам жаловаться о численном преимуществе. Я единственный играю против вас.

  
\- Спокойно, сейчас все будет, - Ауле закатывает рукава и тянется к своими гномам на Железных Холмах. – Ты тут не единственный, у кого есть собственная раса.

  
На Севере, далеко от Рохана и Гондора, происходит великая битва. Накоец светлая сторона побеждает, но ценою жизни Даина.

  
***

  
\- Шах, - объявляет Мелькор, когда вся армия Рохана оказывается в осаде у Хельмовой Пади.

  
Один из урук-хай взрывает брешь в стенах крепости. Темный мерзко смеется.

  
\- Видали? Ваш Олорин не единственный может использовать феерверки.

  
\- Да бля! – слышатся отовсюду возмущенные голоса Валар. – Огонь не может разбить камень!

  
\- Что, реально? – орет на них Мелькор. – Никто из вас не протестовал против флоры Йаванны!

  
Но затем Кементари вновь наклоняется над доской и снова вырубает его фигуру своими. Властелин Тьмы хмурится.

  
\- Эй, ты не можешь портить все мои маневры с помощью своих энтов…

  
\- А это хуорны, - легко отбривает его Йаванна. – Энты все еще находятся в Ортханке.

\- Это лес? – спрашивает один из рохиррим, с изумлением глядя на деревья перед крепостью. – Он что, вырос за одну ночь?

  
\- Должно быть, колдовство, - добавляет другой воин.

  
\- Это твоих рук дело, Гэндальф? – с подозрением интересуется король Теоден.

  
\- Уверяю тебя, мой друг, я не имею к этому ни малейшего отношения. Сила, куда более древняя и могущественная, чем я, приложила здесь свою руку.

  
В вышине над ними Йаванна откидывается на спинку стула, весьма довольная собой.


	3. Раунд III

\- Могу я уже играть Кольценосцами? – повторяет свой вопрос Мелькор.

  
\- Ладно, - ворчит Намо.

  
\- Наконец-то! – ухмыляется тот и обрушивается на Осгилиат.

  
***

  
\- Мы сейчас проиграем, - Ниенна больше не может сдержать слез, глядя, как Минас Тирит окружен огромной армией орков.

  
\- Да, так и есть, - радуется Мелько, потирая обугленные ладони.

  
***

  
\- Эй, а как Майрон назвал этот таран? – интересуется Вана, пока все они смотрят на штурм Минас Тирит с возрастающим беспокойством на лицах.

  
\- Гронд, - сообщает Темный Вала, единственный выглядящий счастливым среди остальных игроков.

  
\- Разве не точно так же ты нарек свой… - начинает Манвэ.

  
\- Мерзость какая! – голос Варды выделяется среди других, и за столом на секунду становится тихо. Она отодвигает стул и встает. – Я ухожу. Ты отвратителен!

  
Когда Королева Звезд покидает залу, в ней как будто становится мрачнее. Внизу один из двух путников в Мордор произносит:

  
\- Сейчас день или ночь? Как думаете, г-н Фродо?

  
\- Не знаю, Сэм. Здесь всегда темно. Даже свет звезд больше не может проникнуть сквозь тучи.

  
***

  
\- А знаете, Феанор может быть довольно полезным и после своей смерти, - размышляет Мелькор, снимая горящую фигуру Дэнетора. – Его творения вызывают столько тревог среди народов Арды. Жаль, его не так легко совратить, как других твоих учеников.

  
Ауле скрипит зубами, но не роняет ни слова, молча снимая пешки Врага своей рыжеволосой небольшой фигурой.

  
\- Семнадцать! – кричит Гимли, размахивая топором по оркам вокруг.

  
***

  
Оромэ придвигает конную фигуру ближе к осажденному городу.

  
В Средиземьи на Пеленнорские Поля прибывает армия рохиррим. Вскоре трубит боевой рог, и всадники врываются в сражение с кличем «смерть!» на устах.

  
\- Это было несколько дико, - комментирует Манвэ. – Может, другой боевой клич подошел бы лучше?

  
\- А мне этот нравится, - вставляет Намо.

  
***

  
На Пеленнорских Полях Эовин сражает предводителя назгул.

  
\- Бля, я так не играю! Теперь и она должна умереть. Как в дуэли между балрогом и Гэндальфом, - объявляет Мелькор.

  
\- Неа, не должна. Если ее прикрывает пешка. Смотри, - указывает Манвэ на Мерри, поясняя правила.

  
***

  
Услышав свое имя, Варда ненадолго возвращается.

  
\- Элберет Гилтониэль! – кричит Сэм, держа в руках подаренный Галадриэлью Фиал. – Помоги мне!

  
Шелоб убирается в свою пещеру, ибо слишком яркий свет режет ей глаза.

  
\- А знаешь, детка, - Мелько подмигивает Варде, - возможно, это была не такая уж плохая идея.

  
И с наслаждением наблюдает, как мучается дитя Унголиант, побежденная простым хоббитом.

  
***

  
Намо ставит на стол несколько весьма потрепанных пешек. И армия Мертвецов обрушивается на Пеленнорские Поля.

  
\- Эй, разве они не умерли? – хмурится Темный.

  
\- Временно воскрешенные.

  
\- Нет, ну это уже перебор! Приятель, кончай!

  
***

  
На Кормалленском поле Арагорн ведет свою армию к Вратам Мордора.

  
\- А это уже мухлеж! Нельзя так пешку превратить в фигуру, - говорит Мелькор.

  
\- Заткнись! Он должен был стать королем – так задумано еще с начала игры.

  
\- Королем, бля! Вы подогнали ему корону только после того, как я убил всех властителей Гондора.

  
\- Фарамир не убит.

  
\- Лежит без сознания в госпитале – все одно. Вылетает из игры на несколько шагов. И игра закончится прежде, чем он будет способен сражаться.


	4. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мелькор почти побеждает, но в партию вмешивает сам Илуватар.

Темный Вала, безмерно довольный собой, радостно осматривает игральную доску и обеспокоенные лица своих братьев и сестер.

  
\- Ха, думали, выиграете, да? Но ни одна из ваших жалких фигур не в состоянии побить моего Майрона! Посмотрите на него! Посмотрите, как он включается в сражение! Он сам сразит их всех, как сделал это три тысячи лет назад. Глядите, как он растопчет вашего маленького короля, как я растоптал Финголфина.

  
И такое развитие событий действительно близко к реальности, но в залу входит сам Эру и, прежде чем кто-либо может запротестовать, подталкивает одну из пешек кончиком пальца.

  
Голлум поскальзывается на крохотном камушке и падает в лаву, уносят вместе с собою и Кольцо к его разрушению.

  
\- Что?!. – Мелькор первый подает голос. – Это нечестно!

  
Пока он барахтается в ногах у папы, его младший братец быстренько посылает Орлов, чтобы забрать две оставшиеся пешки прежде, чем Мелько заметит их и уничтожит огнем Ородруина.

  
\- Спокойно, сын мой. Я выше своих же правил. Кроме того, таким образом выигрывают все. Ты должен отправится обратно за Грань, но не отчаивайся, чувствую, что твой любимый майа скоро присоединиться к тебе. Приберитесь здесь, дети мои. Нам надо приготовиться к встрече с нашим непокорным духом огня.


End file.
